Scene Change
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Olive is a normal teen,until she grows cat ears.On her way 2find herself she meets a boy,Ash,he becomes her guardian&they join CircleDaybreak together.New questions are fromed as some are solved,because she couldn't just be a shifter,she just had 2be more
1. ThoughIWasNormal

**H-E-Double Hockey Stick **

I'm just a normal teen. Age 14. Things to sum me up- Eat, Sleep and YouTube. NORMAL.

Or so I thought.

I mean I've had no problems in my life! Now this? What the… ?

I mean sprouting kitty ears is NOT normal.

I guess I don't blame my parents for kicking me out of the house…

Pain struck through me. Tears threatened to build up. I sucked it up and pulled my legs up close to my chest.

I _was_ a normal kid. Now, now I was some kid on a bus on my way to Oregon. I had some money, and one back pack filled with clothes, and iPod with a charger, a laptop and a book, but that was it.

From now on I was on my own.

And no, Oregon was not a random destination. It was only a two day drive from where I lived, used to live, in California. So basically it was far enough away with out being extreme. I am only 14 you know?

Also there is this little town called Briar Creek I want to go to. It's a small town so hopefully I will just be there and be able to 'start over' easily. Nobody will know me, and I can say the ears are.. Well I don't know yet. Maybe they will disappear as weirdly as they came.

They came like what? A week ago? I don't remember. Anyways they didn't hurt or anything, they were just suddenly there. Black triangles in my brown hair. They actually looked good but they creped me out, I was a freak.

Oh well I brought myself up close together to keep warm and closed my eyes to take a nap on this long bus ride.


	2. VoicesInHalfSleep

**I don't own Night World, but I do own knee high socks! :D**

H-E-Double Hockey Stick

I woke up when the bus stopped. We had already made our other stops and this one was my final one. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got off, I was the only one for this particular stop. Great, I'm alone.

I looked at my map that I got before I left the bus. I would have to walk two miles to get to Briar Creek. Well better start now, it was going to get dark, and to tell you the truth… I'm not fond of the dark.

And I was alone? Not a good combination.

As I walked the wind blew, howling as it swirled around the trees. Shivers went through my back. I pulled my sweatshirt closer to my body.

I had walked for a while, but it was getting darker, and I was having a hard time seeing. Not to mention I was getting paranoid.

I had only walked for at least a mile when I had a strange feeling eyes were watching me. I turned around. Nothing. Just a dark road. I was just being paranoid. Nothing was stalking me.

Puppies, Apple Juice, Guitar Hero, Linkin Park, Blue, Puppies, Apple Juice, Guitar Hero, Linkin Park, Blue, Puppies, Apple Juice, Guitar Hero, Linkin Park, Blue, Puppies, Apple Juice, Guitar Hero, Linkin Park, Blue.

I kept thinking up random thoughts over and over but I couldn't shake the feeling. Suddenly there were footprints behind me. I went to turn around but I just blacked out.

I was drowsy, and half asleep. I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear voices.

"Ash! Your back! What's wrong? Hey what are you holding?"

"Ash?"

"Didn't we just get ride of you?"

"Kestrel!"

"I'm getting Mary-Lynnette."

"Why are you coming to get me… ASH!"

"Hi, Mary-Lynnette." Who ever that was sounded sad, probably that Ash guy.

"What…"

"I'll explain can I just put this girl down?" He was holding me? I couldn't feel a thing.

"Is she okay?" The Mary-Lynnette chick.

"Yes, Quinn just mentally knocked her out, he's been known to do that." Ash said.

"I've never seen her before and I know every one in this town."

"She was coming from the bus stop, but she can't be older than 15. Maybe."

"Visiting maybe?"

"This late at night? No. Most likely a run away."

"Wait Quinn knocked her out? I know his intentions, feeding off of her, but how did u get her away from him?" Another girl asked.

"Took her away and said she was my meal. He got pissy and stormed out. Then I picked her up and carried her over here."

"Why?" That was the girl who asked 'Didn't we just get ride of you?' "You could have left her there. But no instead you bring her to a house of vampires."

"I brought her hear, because she isn't a normal girl."

"She's a runaway, big whoop."

"Kestrel she has cat ears."

After that it was just too hard to listen to the voices I was so exhausted, and I had so many questions. Who were these people? Why did this Ash guy seem sad? Who was Quinn? Wait… did they say vampires? I feel asleep.


	3. TriedFailedandBleed

H-E-Double Hockey Stick

I slowly woke up my body was sore all over. I sat up and looked around. I was on a couch with a blanket on me. It was still dark but I could make out two figures on the couch.

There was a boy, who was completely gorgeous even in the dark, with light hair. He had to be around 18. He was sprawled out on the couch with a girl lying on top of him. The girl had darker hair was cuddled into his chest. They both had their arms around each other.

It was rather cute but I tore my eyes away and looked for my backpack. It was placed next to the front door. Quietly I pulled the blanket off of me and a tip toed to the door. I slung the bag over my shoulder, looking back I turned the knob.

I only got it half way open when I heard the girl on the couch stir. I flung the door open and ran out. Not noticing the hole in front of me I fell in.

"Ash she's leaving." The girl said.

"W-what?" Hear the hesitance I jumped out and ran as fast as I could before they could catch me.

"Hey!," It was the boy, "Wait! We just want to help." He was behind me.

I pushed on only to feel a hand on my shoulder. How did he catch me so quickly? I was panicking but Ash had his hands around my waist in a tight grip.

All the sudden he slung me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed, but he didn't let go. I thought he mumble something like 'well you and Mare would get along'. But I wasn't sure and didn't care.

Once again I found myself in this house on a couch. I sat with my arm crossed. I was pissed. I didn't think they were going to hurt me, but I didn't know them!

"How's your leg?" They boy asked.

"What?" I asked. He pointed, the girl gasped and went upstairs. I looked down there was a gash in my leg and it was bleeding, badly. I was so focused on getting away I hadn't thought the fall caused harm.

The girl came back with a first aid kit. It was that bad? I jumped up. I looked down again, I was gushing blood.

"I'm going to faint." I said as ringing sounded in my ears and I got light headed. I was burning up and then, the world tilted. I fell into Ash.

Then I was awake, Ash was lifting me up and Mary-Lynnette was bandaging up my leg. It was a lot of pressure and it really hurt.

"I'm done im going to get ice." She said. Ash me set me on the couch.

"You better now?"

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Not fond of blood?" He asked he looked genially curious.

"Not my own, I can deal with other peoples. Weird I know." A flicker of relief hit his eyes, but before I could register it it was gone.

Mary-Lynnette came back with a thing of ice. Ash stared at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes. What was up with these two?

As I took the ice Ash and Mary-Lynnette sat on opposite sides of the couch across from me. Hadn't they just been sleeping with each other?

"So…" The boy said. "What are you doing in Briar Creek?"

"Visiting." I lied. Hey at least I made it to Briar Creek.

"Right." He chuckled, I knew he didn't believe me. "So what's your name?"

"Umm." What was I suppose to say? I was about to answer when four people came through the front door. A girl with cinnamon hair and eyes, a girl with blond hair and hawk like eyes, a boy that looked like Mary-Lynette and a girl with silvery blond hair.

"Hi Olive! I'm Jade! Did my brother take care of you while we were gone? Well it doesn't matter Mary-Lynnette was here. Hey what happened to your leg?" It was the girl with silvery blond hair.

I was so stunned by her suddenness all I could get out was,"How do you know my name?"

"Read your mind." She said like that was normal.

"JADE!" Everyone yelled.

"What? She is apart of the Night World right?"

"Night World?" What the heck where they talking about?


	4. UmmOkayLeaving

Scene Change

"Night World?"

"Well duh, you're a shape shifter right?" The hawked eyed girl asked.

"What?" I asked his time in a strained voice. Were there others like me? I mean real shape shifters? "Wait, wait, wait. Last night you said something about 'house of vampires' you weren't serious were you? I was dreaming right? Tell me I was dreaming!"

I hadn't realized my voice kept getting higher and higher.

Nobody said a word. After long silence the girl with cinnamon hair and eyes spoke up.

"So you mean you've never heard of the Night World? You've never shapeshifted into a cat?"

I shook my head, trying to control my breathing. These people were serious.

"Well Olive. You've got a weird situation." A silver haired girl said.

"How do I know your vampires?" I asked surprising myself.

"Like this."

"Kestrel don't!"

I looked over to the Kestrel girl, her eyes changed. They turned gold but her pupils got wider and wider. Then she opened her mouth , her K-9 teeth were growing into long and sharp fangs.

I was frozen. I couldn't move my mouth and I was pretty sure my eyes were huge.

Finally I blinked back the feeling in my face. Kestrel went back too.

"Well I believe you." I mumbled so low I should have been the only one able to hear it, but Kestrel snickered.

"So back to you." She said. I didn't react.

"Well why are you here?" The boy said.

"Visiting." I said again.

"We know that's a lie." Ash said quietly, God he was HOT!

"Why does it matter?" I said.

"We are just trying to help you," The oldest girl said. "Are you running away?"

"No." I answered quietly, these teens might be the only way I can find out about my ears. "I was kicked out for these." I said pointing to them.

"How old are you?" Mary-Lynnette asked, she looked sad and sorry for me, aww great, just what I need. I sighed.

"Fourteen."

"Oh my God! That's terrible!"

I set my jaw, emotions threatened to build up.

"So they obviously didn't know.. Are you adopted?" Ash asked.

"No!" I half yelled at him. He didn't react. He looked calm, like a cat would.

"Fine. Just wondering. Last name?"

"Tarus."

"That's a constellation." Mary-Lynnette said in a matter of fact tone.

"And not a shape shifter name." Kestrel said.

"Rowan," Jade said looking up at the cinnamon eyed girl. She looked back and nodded.

"Olive… I'm not going to tell you who you are, or who your not, but I think you should keep in mind you might be adopted. Also we know a place where we could get you help."

"If you say a mental hospital…" I began.

"No! I'm serious, its called Circle Daybreak. Its where the Night World and humans come to join together, they are hoping we can combine our world."

"Good luck with that." I mumbled with a smirk.

"Your sending her there?" Ash said with a weirded out look on his face.

"And you." Rowan said flatly looking straight into his eyes.

Mary-Lynnette flinched and Ash looked like he had just been punched in the face.

"What!"

"Today."

That sent another slap on the face to Ash. He looked frustrated to the point of tears.

"Ash." Mary-Lynnette whispered. "I think you should go." She never looked at him as she said this.

Biting his lip he shook his head yes and then got up and left. Slamming the front door. I had no idea what was going on but I sure did feel sorry for him.

Mary-Lynnette pulled her knees to her chest and stayed with her eyes looking but not seeing. I swear I saw a tear.

This was sad to see, but my stomach rumbled ruining the quietness.

"Come into the kitchen I'll make you something to eat." The girl named Rowan said.

I was too hungry to argue. I hadn't eaten more than a few granola bars in two days.

"What would you like?" She asked looking over at me.

"I don't mind. I'm not allergic and I'm not picky."

"Ha, good. How about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sounds good, thank you." As she worked I joined in where I could. Then after I cleaned up even though she insisted I didn't have too.

Rowan made more then needed so Mark came in to eat.

Awkwardly I went to Mary-Lynnette and asked if she wanted some.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said wiping tears.

I looked at her for a second, then I hugged her. I didn't know her, but I knew she needed a hug.

She gave a smile, it was weak but it was real.

I went back to the kitchen to ask Rowan some questions when a black cat jumped out and hissed at me.

"Tiggy!" Jade yelled rushing for the cat. "Sorry Olive!"

"It's okay." I said with a frown never before had a cat hissed at me, they were always friendly and my favorite animal.

"Territorial." She said walking away, great, my ears were setting of threats.

"Rowan?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Circle Daybreak?"

"Well the actual base is in Las Vegas."

"Oh. When are me and Ash leaving? Are you guys coming?"

"In an hour and no." Wow. Quick.

"How are we getting there?"

"Bus to California and then Ash has a car you will take."

"Is he stable enough to drive?" I asked with out meaning to.

She gave a laugh, "Yeah, he is stable enough to drive. I promise he will take care of you."

I knew I shouldn't but I excepted her promise. Whatever weirdness was going on with me I had a feeling this was the right way to go. Even though I was a bit undecided about it.

"Are you okay with it?" She asked.

I thought for a while. "Yeah, I'm okay with it, and I'm ready."

I said this with all the confidence I had. I _was_ ready.


	5. BusCoffeeAndScary

Scene Change

Suddenly it had been an hour, Jade had gotten Ash and we gathered outside.

The girls said good bye to Ash, Rowan and Jade hugging him, Kestrel telling him to have fun.

When Ash got to Mary-Lynnette they kind of just looked at each other and then reached for each other at the same time, like magnets being let go.

Then he gave her a kiss on the lips and he whispered something in her ear. She started to laugh through tears.

" Be good." She said with a real smile. They hugged once more and Ash came to stand next to me.

"Well were off." He said, "Again."

Jade ran and gave me a hug. "Bye!"

"Haha bye Jade" I said.

"You take care of her!" Rowan gave Ash a look.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I've got this. I won't let anything happen to her."

"If not we have ways to deal with you." Kestrel said in a evil tone.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said coolly.

"Ready?" He said looking at me.

"Lets do this."

And so we started our trip to this 'Circle Daybreak'.

Ash turned around to wave at Mary-Lynnette half way down the path. It was cute.

We walked for about 45 minutes and the leg I cut started to hurt really badly, I didn't want to complain so I walked on, but then I started to limp.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked as he noticed right away.

"Yeah, but my leg is really killing me. How much further?" Ash ran his figures through his hair.

"Another mile and half." He said.

"Dang!"

"Here let me have your back pack."

"Okaaay, why?" I asked handing him my black Jan Sport backpack.

He set it down and bent down so his knees where by his chest.

"Your kidding me right?"

"You rather walk?"

"Got it." I climbed onto his back wrapping my arms round his neck.

"Just don't tell anyone got it short stack?"

"I wont, if you wont, blonde."

He stood up, holding my legs up with his hands and holding my backpack. We walked on.

After a while I said, "To bad I don't get to live here."

"Yeah same."

I wanted to ask why not, but I didn't, not yet. "How do you know those girls?"

"They are my sisters, Rowan, Jade and Kestrel."

"They are?" Oh wow! "You guys look nothing alike!"

"Yeah I know that's what everyone says, well to them at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was never with them a lot."

"Oh at least you have siblings. I would have a brother that is 17"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never even see him, in person. There was a photo of him in my moms room of when he was younger. When I asked she said he died. She cried her eyes out and I never saw the photo again."

"I'm sorry, that must be hard."

"Well I just wish I got the chance to meet him. To be with him, you know. I celebrate his birthday on my birthday every year though, since I don't know his and mom never talked about him."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah."

"What did he look like?"

"Bright, bright, green eyes, black hair. He was really cute. I have the picture of him in my locket."

"I thought you said.."

"That I never saw the photo again?"

"Yeah."

"She had this box thing she didn't let anyone touch, when I was told, to umm, leave, I checked to see if it would be there, which it was and I took it."

"Oh I see."

"Yep, there was a girl in the photo also.."

"Hey look we are here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, what where you saying? Sorry."

"Oh, umm, crap I cant remember."

"Okay then."

I slowly slid off of Ash's back, "Ow!"

He turned around to see me holding my leg, I stood up quickly, "Hehe I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Cha!"

"And that means?"

"Yes, duh!"

"No need to be mean short stack."

"Whatever."

We sat at the bus stop for only ten minutes before the bus came. We got on and I sat by the window, Ash on the outside seat.

We started the ride and Ash fell asleep, I pulled out my iPod from my bag and fell asleep to Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson.

"Olive, hey, wake up." Ash said shaking me.

I rubbed my eyes, "Wow I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, we are making a stop, you want to get off with me? We can get something to eat?" He came down closer to my face, "And I need specific stuff to feed on.. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yep got it blonde, I'll get off with you."

We got off the bus onto a little town. It was cute. Ash and me went into a café and stood in line, he started to rub his throat.

"Hey I need to go," He said raising his eyebrows, "stay here. I'll be back really soon okay?"

"Okay, do you want anything?" I asked him pointing at the board.

"Nah, I'm good." He handed me something a disappeared through the front doors. I looked down, he had handed me a twenty.

I got a coffee and a four brownies and sat down at a table. I wrapped up three of the brownies and put them in my backpack, I finished the other and got up to leave the coffee shop, it was to warm in here for me.

Outside the cool air felt good. I looked around, this coffee shop was kind of just at the end. Nothing else was really down farther. In the opposite direction there was a lot more shops but that was it.

I finished my coffee and looked around, no Ash. Aw, where was he! I disliked a lot of things, and loved everything else, but one thing I hated and that scared me, was being alone.

Right here, I felt very alone.

"Hey fresh meat." A guy called from across the street to another guy next to him. They were both really good looking, built and muscular, dark hair, probably around the age of 17-18. They were looking at me. I started to breath quicker, something about them made me frightened.

They crossed the street to where I was, I tried to go back into the coffee shop but one of the guys grabbed me around my shoulders and put this other hand on my mouth. I thrashed around but I couldn't move in his grip.

_Stop you are fine, there is no problem here. You are fin_e.

A voice said in my head, where they trying mind tricks on me? I wasn't buying them.

The guys drug me over to the alley way on the side of the coffee shop. Hadn't anyone seen me being taken?

The boy that wasn't holding me started to talk.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing all alone?" He said with an evil grin.

I tried screaming again, my pulse was moving at the fastest rate it has ever gone, but nothing came out.

"She isn't alone now is she?" The boy holding me said.

"Well I'm thirsty? You?"

"Oh yes, very thirsty." They both moved at me with extremely fast movements when one was thrown off of me and the other moved aside willingly.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice said holding one of the guys in a choke hold. It was Ash!

Ash let the guy go and the other guy came to stand next to him.

"Damn it Ash we were trying to feed! Is she your new toy? Picking them up a little young aren't you?"

"Oh shut up, you guys are stupid! She is a shape shifter. Feeding from other Night World people, now that is a crime. Go suck on some vermin like real vampires."

They both turned around to look at me, I was shaking, "Her? Shape shifter? A sad one at that. Where's her flower?"

"What does it matter to you two? Get the hell out of here Alder, you too Beech. She is with me."

"Whatever see you at the club." They said storming away both slamming into Ash as they went.

As soon as they rounded the corner, I started to cry. I was so scared I couldn't do anything else, I never liked crying and crying in front of people made me feel weird but right now I couldn't control it.

I had my hands on my face, when Ash touched my arm. I peaked at him through my figures, not ready to show my face, tears still streaming.

He was on one knee looking up into my face. "Did they hurt you?" He asked gently.

"N-no." I said trying to stop my breathing.

"That was my fault, I should have taken you with me, I'm so sorry."

I let out a few more tears and then I wiped them up with my sleeve. I tired to fix my breathing too. Sniffling a little but better then I was.

Ash seemed to be in another world, it looked like he was thinking about something from the past, he winced and looked right at me.

"I'm so sorry."

"I-Its okay."

"Come on the bus is going to be leaving in a few minutes, we better get going."

He stood up and I followed him towards the bus. We got on and I cuddled up into my seat.

"These seat so not comfortable!" I said.

"I agree." Ash said. "If you want to go back to sleep you can, but we will be there in like four more hours."

"I wish there were pillows." I said to myself.

"You can rest on me short stack." He said stretching and leaning his head back while closing his eyes.

I thought about it.. I mean what would it hurt? I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.


	6. OldPizzaForVegas

Scene Change

I woke up in a bed, which kind of freaked me out. I was in and all white room, no furniture besides one night stand. The bed had a black comforter and one pillow, which I was laying in upside down, my feet on the pillow, comforter halfway on the floor.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Where was I? I saw my bag and decided to change into pajamas, I know a little backwards but who cared.

After I was done I opened the door and walked down a small hallway, there was bathroom, so I decided to make a pit stop.

That was it on that floor, steps led down to a living room. On a couch was Ash, face up, one leg up high, the other on the floor, one arm on his chest, the other hanging off the side of the couch.

It was pretty funny. I finished down the steps and saw a kitchen. That was it to this floor also. It was so empty in here.

In the cupboard was nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, alcohol. Jack Daniels, Rum, Crown Royal, dang someone knew how to party.

I shut the cupboard and moved to the fridge, beer, what looked like half a pizza, and well nothing.

My stomach rumbled. I growled. OH CRAP I JUST GROWLED.

I bit my lip, OW! What the hell? I jus bit my lip, but my teeth where sharp. I pressed my thumb into my mouth sure enough my K-9 tooth stabbed right into it.

I ran up the stairs and looked into the mirror with my mouth open. Both my K-9 teeth were really long, and instead of rounded bottoms they were sharp needles.

It was just like my kitty ears, suddenly they were there. Oh gosh, now I had ears and fangs all I needed was a tail.

I walked back into the kitchen, passing the still sleeping Ash. I pulled out the pizza, I sniffed it. It looked and smelled good to me. So I ate a piece. Blondie wouldn't mind I looked at the clock it was 10 in the morning.

I put the rest back and went back to the room. I pulled out my computer and was soaked in when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ash holding onto the doorframe.

"Not awake yet blonde?"

"No, its too early in the morning, but we have a six hour drive to Vegas."

"To early? Its.." I looked at the clock on my computer, "Oh crap, its noon!"

"Yep," He rubbed his eyes, and looked at me about to say something when he looked at me more closely. "Woah do you have fangs now?"

I just nodded. After a moment he ran his fingers in his hair and said "Well we will be leaving in 15minutes."

And left looking confused.

I put away my stuff and took my bag down stairs. Ash then went into the same room and came out with a duffle bag and different clothes on.

"Sorry there isn't anything to eat, we can stop somewhere for breakfast."

"Umm I ate some pizza from the fridge."

He gave me a startled look. "That's been in there for 2weeks."

Ew! "Oh well, eat or be eaten."

He laughed, "That's what you grow up learning in the Night World." He said flashing his fangs, I did the same.

I followed him out the front door, down some steps and to a parking garage.

We stopped at a really nice car, I new nothing about cars but this thing had to be expensive. Some type of sports car, with beautiful blue paint job and it was a convertible too.

"This is your car?" I asked looking at the tan leather exterior.

"Yep." He said with a wink.

"Badass."

He grinned. "Oh you have no idea."

I got in the passenger seat after Ash put his bag in the truck. With in 5minutes we were on the road.

We stopped at Burger King because McDonalds didn't have breakfast anymore.

When we got onto the free way I looked at Ash, "What and where exactly is the Night World?""Well its not really a place, its all around us. The Night World consists of vampires, shape shifters, witches and werewolves."

When he was speaking he spat the word werewolves out with venom.

"You have a problem with werewolves?"

"No."

"But you.."

"I know. I don't have a problem with werewolves in general, just one in particular."

"What happened?" I didn't get an answer Ash's jaw was set as we speeded down the freeway.

"Okay, so you were telling me about the Night World." I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh. Well we have rules." He said laughing in a way that made me uncomfortable. It was a laugh that sounded like he was mocking himself.

"Rule number one," He said holding up a finger, "Humans must never learn that Night World exists." He held up another finger, "Rule number two, Members of Night World must never fall in love with a human."

I thought about this, "What happens if they find out you broke the rules? Its obvious you love her and she is human right?"

His face darkened. After a long silence he answered, "You don't even want to know."

I could tell this was the end of out conversation so I dropped it. Instead I turned on his radio and thought of how crazy this was. I was in a vampires very sexy convertible, rocking out to music, in my pajamas, on my way to Vegas.


End file.
